Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling therefor. For instance, the present invention can be applied to all technologies capable of controlling a drone using the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a drone manageable by a person or a company is increasing. The drone means an unmanned flying object of a plane or a helicopter shape flying by a control signal of a radio wave. Yet, it is necessary to have a separate device to control the drone and the separate device may cause unnecessary cost.